starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Song of the Rainbow
"Song of the Rainbow" is the fifth (or possibly actually fourth) episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It features the song "Feel the Magic". Its international titles include Catalan "'La cançó de l'arc iris'", French "'Le Chant de l'arc-en-ciel'", German "'Das Lied des Regenbogens'", Portuguese "'A canção do arco-íris'", Russian "'Песня радуги'", Serbo-Croat "'Pesma duge'", and Spanish "'La canción del arco iri''s'''". The Jewel Rider Tamara is caught in an enchantment when she plays a beautiful harp given to her at a craft fair and the music leads her to Rainbow Falls in the Riverdells where one of the Crown Jewels, the Rainbow Jewel, has returned. Meanwhile, however, the evil Lady Kale has designs on the jewel and so she creates some dangerous magic of her own. Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Drake, The Pack, Grimm, Moondance, Travel Trees, Cleo, Spike, Sugar * Guest characters: Sorrel * Locations: The Riverdells, Castle White Rock, Rainbow Falls * Items and concepts: Rainbow Jewel, craft fair, magic harp, Jewel Quest Plot summary The episode begins at the craft fair at Castle White Rock where Gwenevere and Tamara are still getting ready in the Crystal Carriage tent. This is much to Fallon and Moondance's concern, since they will be late if they do not hurry up. Archie is training the babies in back up vocals, and Cleo demonstrates just how discordant a unicorn can sound. Sunstar shows her willingness to please everyone and everything by being unable to decide between red and lavender clothes, and Gwen tells everyone to behave since they are representing the Crystal Palace. The dweasels Rufus and Twig are at the fair as well, sent by Lady Kale in disguises to spy on the girls and search for magic. Gwen opens the fair with a speech and then hands the stage over to Tamara and the babies. One of Tamara's fans, an instrument-maker named Sorrel, gives her a magic harp especially for her. But as Tamara plays the harp, wild magic is released and sorts of things happen: cutlery comes alive, the babies gets clothes, and bushes turns to swans. Not only that, but Tamara begins hearing voices. They ask her to help them and she finds herself standing on some kind of cliff in the middle of a wild magic vortex. In the real world, Tamara is completely gone and keeps playing, and the dweasels are happily smelling the wild magic. People finally clue in on that something is up with the harp, and Sorrel runs away. Tamara's song is stopped, Gwen clue in on that the harp is the source of the problem and starts a search for Sorrel. Fallon catches Rufus the dweasel, who falsely says that Sorrel also works for Kale. But the harper is found and claims innocence, and when Tamara's plays it and starts saying "look for the rainbow" everyone finally gets that this has to do with the Rainbow Jewel. The dweasel escapes and calls Lady Kale, who herself makes her appearance by thunder, flying down from the clouds in her Dragon Wagon carried by Grimm. Kale user her Dark Stone to make Tamara hover over to her and steals the harp, and Gwen is unable to stop her but manages to save Tamara from her fall at last moment. Kale then plays the harp and lets wild magic loose to keep them busy, causing an outbreak of frost magic. A huge storm of lightning bolts and waves of freezing tornadoes twist down out of the wild magic portal on the crowds below while Kale flies away with the dweasels. Fallon and the boys of the Wolf Pack spring into action to put down the tornadoes with their Enchanted Jewels, while Sunstar goes up in the skies bearing down on the source of the wild magic outbreak and fire their Sun Stones at the vortex, sealing the rift in space. The magic storm is over, but the whole fairground is trashed. Tamara is still in a trance and repeats about finding the rainbow, and Sorrel tells them that he found the jewel shards in the Riverdells at Rainbow Falls. As the girls go out on the Jewel Quest with Sorrel, the Pack gets stationed at the Travel Tree rings (Drake and Thunderbolt are on babysitting duties) as spotters for Kale. But the Trees are a step ahead and are playing merry-go-round with Kale, intentionally sending her to the wrong locations to keep her from catching on the party. At one location, Josh watches as she rages when is yet again dumped at the wrong ring. The dweasels starts playing around with the harp, throwing it off the wagon, but Kale does not notice and leaves the harp behind. At the Rainbow Falls, now crystallized, the Jewel Riders see the effects of the Rainbow Jewel having returned and the entire area soon to be lost to the wild magic. Josh arrives with the harp and gives Tamara takes it. While the others try to make some semblance of a plan, she wanders off. The others follow her, and she opens a passage into the falls with the harp. Inside is a huge portal into the wild magic, with the splintered Rainbow Jewel floating within and calling to Tamara to heal them. The Heart Stone makes her vulnerable to wild magic and Gwen and Fallon decide to support Tamara with their jewels. Meanwhile, Lady Kale finally arrives in her Dragon Wagon by just flying in and spots the party. Kale plans to use the harp again but finds out it is lost, so she tells Grimm to fly them in through the waterfall. Inside, the Jewel Riders are trying to keep Tamara in the real world while she is playing the harp and floating in the wild magic portal, and then there is a flash. On the outside, as Grimm dives, the falls turn to crystal and knock him out as he crashes into the solid wall headfirst. Inside the cave, the Rainbow Jewel has been made one again, but Tamara is nowhere to be seen. Gwen demands her back, and uses Merlin's key and the Jewel Box on the Rainbow Jewel. Merlin appears in a bubble and explains everything that has happened, and Tamara returns in a rainbow portal. He gives an advice: If your heart is brave and true, the Enchanted Jewels can do awesome things. Outside, the water returns crushing down and Kale's group is swept away as she vows revenge. Afterwards, Tamara remembers her babies and is reassured that Drake and Thunder are watching them. They return to a Crystal Palace in chaos and Drake is tied to a chair, with no sign of Thunderbolt, and Gwen and Fallon tease him. Behind the scenes Original script This version hails from a time where the show was titled ''Princess Guinevere and Her Jewel Adventures, so again there are different names including Tamara as Harmony, Sunstar as Amber, and Moondance as Moonglow. Inspirations and homages cited in the script include The Temptations, Elvis Presley, and Wile E. Coyote. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Many elements (the Wild Magic tornadoes wrecking a fair, the hidden room behind a waterfall) are used in Heart of Avalon. Tamara’s concert is also similar to the spellsinging concert in Spellsinger (except this time, everyone is aware of all the magical happenings). * Emily’s jewel is called the Rainbow Jewel. * "Feel the Magic” is a Be*Tween song. Media File:04-01.png File:04-02.png File:04-03.png File:04-04.png File:04-05.png File:04-06.png File:04-07.png File:04-08.png File:04-09.png File:04-10.png File:04-11.png File:04-12.png File:04-13.png File:04-14.png File:Song of the Rainbow - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 3 - S1E3 File:Song of the Rainbow - Starla and The Jewel Riders - Full Episode 3 - S1E3 File:Le chant de l'arc en ciel - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 3 File:Starla & the Jewel Riders 04 (Russian) External links * Official streaming * Original script (pdf) * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season